Cereza Envinada
by MidorySeilar
Summary: "A veces lo olvido y me da miedo, no de ti… por ti, es demasiada sangre y temo el día en que la eches en falta, "defecto de familia" sonreíste, hace ya un par de años de eso" Bienvenidos a mi primer Iori X King espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews


**Cereza Envinada**

"A veces lo olvido… a veces lo olvido y me da miedo, no de ti… por ti, sin importar lo que digas, es demasiada sangre y temo el día en que la eches en falta, "defecto de familia" sonreíste irónico en la primera explicación, hace ya un par de años de eso y hoy he venido a recordarlo…"

Las luces del bar le brindaban un encanto diferente, no era la guitarra que habituaba acariciar de cuando en cuando, no era su voz que ella prefería susurrando a su oído, no era la camisa entreabierta de la que mas tarde le ayudaría a desembarazarse, no… eran las luces, los tenues rayos iluminando, acariciando su cuerpo, permitiéndole a sus cabellos brindar sombra al rostro, ocultar su mirada y darle misterio a su sonrisa, su sonrisa… su boca, sus labios…

King se aclaro la garganta y tomo un sorbo de su trago, sabía que se había detenido mas de la cuenta admirando al "artista invitado" en su bar y que los clientes de la barra bien podrían notar su sonrojo, suspiro contemplando el vaso entre sus dedos, sin duda en breve tendría que dejar de tomar, al menos unos años…

Los aplausos le anunciaron el final de la rola seguida del vocalista despidiéndose, resignada consulto el reloj, lo sabía, acostumbraba terminar una hora antes del cierre para desaparecer despistando a sus admiradoras y regresar a tiempo para acompañarla a casa, vació de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso y se dispuso a cobrar las cuentas.

-Dime que trajiste deslactosada- sonrió guardando las llaves, Iori rió de buena gana -claro, nunca lo olvido- susurro besándola, ella lo abrazo resguardándose bajo su chamarra, la madrugada era fria y solo se había puesto el ensamble del traje –cereza envinada- sonrío él separándose para abrigarla con la chamarra, ella lo miro con un mohín de pequeña regañada, solo la llamada así cuando había tomado demasiado, lo hacia porque bajo el influjo del alcohol sus labios se volvían rojos como cerezas

"Eres mi cereza, mi cereza envinada" había dicho un día mientras recordaban como habían llegado ahí, a una relación de años, de distancias, de confesiones en privado y secretos al mundo, Iori reía mencionando lo borracha que debía haber estado para confundir las habitaciones "Todas eran iguales" se defendía ella sonrojada mientras recordaba como se había escurrido desnuda a la cama creyendo que el hombre que hallo en ella era producto de su borrachera, su imaginación ofreciéndole lo que deseaba, porque lo deseaba mas de lo que había creído entonces, menos de lo que ahora era su presente.

-Me gustas Iori Yagami-pronuncio dando eco a sus recuerdos mientras acariciaba su pecho, sentía su brazo como almohada en su nuca y la caricia de su mano abandonada en su espalda, seguía dormido, no imaginaba darle los buenos días con la noticia, no…

-¿Qué te preocupa?- su voz la sobresalto no había notado que la miraba, esbozo una sonrisa abrazándose a él -no es nada , buenos días-saludo mimosa besándole la mejilla, él la tomo de la cintura a sabiendas de que no lograría sonsacarle nada -buenos días- contesto resignado con el rostro en su regazo, ella le acaricio los cabello y beso su frente, era su ultima mañana juntos, muy a su pesar Iori debía volver a Japón esa tarde y su regreso no se efectuaría hasta varias semanas después, la rubia pensaba en ello mientras preparaba el desayuno y el olor invadía el departamento, la preocupaba tener que atentar contra el orden que ya habían creado, hacer temblar el común acuerdo de que por seguridad… de momento separados, el volteador tembló en su mano ¿Y, tenia que hacerlo? La duda nublo un momento su vista pero bastaron unos segundos para apagar el fuego y servir dos platos, si… tenia que hacerlo, pero talvez podría... esperar a que volviera de nuevo, cuando ya no hubiese vuelta de hoja, saco la leche del refrigerador y sirvió dos vasos, eso había dicho tres semanas atrás cuando la anterior despedida, no era correcto postergarlo ya, pero…sintió sus brazos en su cintura y sus labios en su cuello, cerro los ojos "demasiado pensativa" escucho el susurro pero aun no podía decírselo…

Apenas entendió lo que había sucedido, detuvieron el taxi y el ataque provino a su espalda, la calle estaba demasiado sola, debió notarlo, darse cuenta de que no era normal pero tenia la mente muy dentro de ella, en aquello que ahora ya no existía, ¿Se defendió? Si, lo hizo, él también la defendió y sin embargo aquel golpe en el vientre consiguió apagarla, recordaba flamas púrpura y todo se oscureció.

Despertó para encontrar su mirada, no logro hallar el menor resquicio de reproche, parecía entender, no fueron necesarias las explicaciones, se echo a llorar y él la abrazo con afecto, sabía que lo necesitaba, que lo había necesitado desde que el análisis había dado positivo y sin embargo temía a las implicaciones del enunciado, el simple enunciado de una nueva generación, sin embargo ahora ya no importaba, el cruel destino le permitía pensar la respuesta…

"Iori… voy a darte un hijo,

¿Crees que herede tu "defecto de familia"?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bienvenidos hace años Iori Lopez creo un fic de la pareja Iori X King, como a todo fanfiquero un buen día la inspiración se fue y tras mucho tiempo embachado un día desapareció, la historia iniciaba en el torneo de 1997 un año antes al enfrentarse a Iori King había perdido uno de sus guantes, al año siguiente pensaba en ello y en lo atractivamente misterioso que era Yagami, una noche bebió de mas y regreso sola a casa con la promesa de Mai y Chizuru sobre que le dejarían abierta la puerta de la habitación del hotel, esa misma noche en un enfrentamiento con Kyo, Iori había terminado con una quemada en la espalda y se había retirado a su habitación de hotel dejándose caer afiebrado y casi inconciente en su cama sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta.

De camino al hotel, borracha, King había encontrado un póster del torneo con la imagen de Iori "Me gustas Iori Yagami" dijo y la arranco guardándosela, al llegar al hotel equivoco la habitación, entro a la de Iori, se desnudo y se metió a su cama, creyó que el Iori que veía ahí era producto de su imaginación, el chico a su vez como ya dije estaba mas inconciente que otra cosa así que no la noto hasta que al otro día amanecieron juntos en la cama.

Ese fue el principio, vinieron otras cosas y su relación se fue afianzando, yo quiero retomar un poco ese fandom y este es el primero de mis intentos, repito no es mi idea original y si es mi manera de homenajear a aquel fic, espero les guste y gracias por entretenerse en leer esta explicación.

Espero sus reviews


End file.
